Music Is The Light Of My Life
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: Song Shuffle Challenge, all Klaine-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs that will be used. But I will own Darren Criss. Someday…**

**A/N: I have decided to take the challenge. The song shuffle challenge. The Klaine Song Shuffle Challenge. This will be fun. **

***!***

**Song 1: Without Love- Hairspray**

Without Kurt, Blaine's world was gray. The color Kurt brought to life was sorely missed. He desperately missed Kurt. He had left Dalton. The tuition was too steep, he missed his family, and frankly, his family and friends needed him. And Blaine knew the feeling. He needed Kurt too, but he couldn't expect Kurt to pick him. But he desperately wished he had. Because without Kurt's love, Blaine's world was a slow beat that couldn't be followed.

**Song 2: The Man Who Can't Be Moved- The Script**

Blaine could wait. He would sit there on the curb. Holding Kurt's picture and a piece of cardboard with his name on it. He would wait for Kurt to return. He wouldn't move. The police couldn't move him if they tried. He would sit through rain and snow. Kurt was worth it. The lease-man said he couldn't stay, but Blaine told him he was waiting for someone. And so he waited. Through the cold winter, he sat on the sidewalk, huddled in an old sleeping bag. Through the countless interviews by the local news, he sat. He never said much, never complained. Only that he was waiting on a boy. And one particularly cold January day, that boy showed up. And he ran to the corner. And he embraced the man who can't be moved.

**Song 3: Bounce- The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, and Big Rob **

Kurt walked into his dorm room and was greeted by a particularly hilarious sight. Blaine, Wes, and David were all engaged in an epic dance party to a song Kurt had never even heard of. Wes, fake mustache taped to his face, was standing on his bed, spelling the word 'bounce' on his fingers while rapping about unity. Blaine was wearing an ugly, longhaired brown wig, held onto his head with a pale blue sweatband. He was singing something along the lines of 'let me see that body bounce baby.' And David, the funniest of all, obviously had numerous pillows stuffed under his shirt and was singing about chicken wings.

Kurt was debating whether to stay and laugh or run out the door and never return to this crazy school when Wes noticed him and exclaimed, "You could be Demi!" David and Blaine turned to look at whom Wes was pointing at, and both immediately turned scarlet. Kurt raised an eyebrow to keep from laughing.

"It's a catchy song." Blaine defended before removing his wig.

"I bet it is." Kurt sniggered.

**Song 4: Club Can't Handle Me- Flo Rida**

To say Kurt was surprised when he was invited to a guy's night out with the Warblers was an understatement. He was never invited to guy's night out back at McKinley, so when Blaine said they were going out with the boys one night Kurt was ecstatic. He spent the whole night after school picking out the perfect clubbing outfit, even though he had never even been inside of a club before. They were going to a place called 'The Boombox.' Honestly, Kurt thought the name sounded pretty stupid, but Rhett, a fellow Warbler, assured him it was cool.

They arrived at ten o' clock, and Kurt was surprised to find that the entire club was pitch black except for neon lights and signs. The music was very techno and the bass was turned up so loud it was heard almost all the way down the block. They had taken several separate cars, so they waited out front while the others found parking spaces.

Kurt had ridden with Blaine, Wes, David, Rhett, and a senior Warbler named Charles. Blaine insisted his name was Charlie, but Charles had vehemently refused, saying it was a childish nickname, and he was mature. They all jumped out of the car and made their way to the front of the club. When all the Warblers arrived, they made their entrance.

*!*

They were kicked out an hour and forty-three minutes later. Several things had happened inside that Kurt wasn't exactly about to tell his father about.

"Hey, it's a new record!" Rhett exclaimed as the meandered back to their parked car.

"Yeah. That club just can't handle the beastlyness of the Dalton Academy Warbles!" Wes cried. David frowned at him.

"Wes, that's the eighth time we've been kicked out of there. They don't _want _to handle us."

**Song 5: All-American Girl- Carrie Underwood**

As soon as Kurt and Blaine married, they knew they were going to adopt. Kurt wanted a little girl, whom he could dress up and teach to be a diva. Blaine, admittedly, wanted a boy. He wanted someone to take fishing, play football, and be a guy around. He could already picture hugging his son after he won the state championship game. He could see him winning for the Buckeyes. A little boy was perfect for Blaine.

When Kurt and Blaine went to the orphanage, they agreed that they both had to love the kid to death before they chose. Blaine was going to find a boy whom he and Kurt would love. But when they walked into a pink room and saw a little girl, blonde hair in pigtails, Blaine immediately fell in love. All of his big dreams changed. He was completely wrapped around that little five-year-old's tiny finger. Kurt didn't even need convincing, and they adopted her right away. She was Blaine's new vision of pride and joy.

**A/N: This is just the beginning, there will be more. But I thought stopping here was a good plan. My iTunes is so strange, so don't feel bad if you don't recognize some of the songs. Anyway, I got 12 Favorites on my first Klaine fanfiction, which is AMAZING, don't get me wrong! But I only got 4 reviews. It kinda annoyed me that they would take the time to Favorite, but not review, so if you really like this story, let me know. Even if your review is just 'Darren Criss is a sexy beast.' I WILL love it! Soo… thanks! **

**-Max**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any of the songs used. :) **

**A/N: Hey! I got some amazing feedback on the first chapter! This chapter is dedicated to the amazing IfOnlyLoveWasLikeTheMovies87. She not only reviewed, she favorited the story AND me as an author! She is AMAZING! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next five songs! Love you! ;)**

**Song 6: Camisado- Panic! At The Disco**

Blaine watched as Kurt slept in the white hospital bed. Of course, he was outside the room, seeing as Kurt was in Quarantine. He couldn't visit him, he couldn't speak to him, and he didn't know why. He could only watch as Kurt slept fitfully. He didn't know how they ended up here. He couldn't remember what happened, just that he awoke in a hospital with a broken arm and a boyfriend that was dying from an unknown illness. When he had first visited Kurt, the doctors that frantically surrounded Kurt were trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Now, as Blaine stood with his forehead resting against the cool glass, the room was usually empty except for a nurse who came and took his temperature once in a while before frowning and leaving. It was like they knew he was going to die, and they didn't even want to help.

He wanted to talk to Kurt so badly. He wanted to be able to speak with him before he was gone. But every time he tried to talk anyone into letting him into the room, they always refused, saying they didn't want his illness spread throughout the hospital. Blaine had argued and argued. He only wanted to talk to him. But they always said the same thing.

"Would you put everyone in this hospital lives' in danger?"

No, he wouldn't. So there he was, watching from the window as the love of his life slept. No, not slept, slowly died.

**Song 7: Chemical Love- Charlie McDonnell**

When Kurt had first laid eyes on Blaine Anderson, he knew he was in love. Sure, he hadn't actually talked to him yet, and he couldn't _really _justify his feeling as love, but he knew it was something. His legs felt like jell-o and his heart was fluttering in his chest like a butterfly in a net. He knew he had to say something, but he couldn't take the strong emotions he was feeling and put them into words. It was ridiculous, he had never even met this guy before, and he was already going crazy over him. I mean, this guy could sing, dance, and frankly, he had a pretty nice butt.

Kurt watched as he practically seduced the whole room of guys. But Blaine seemed to be throwing Kurt pointed looks every once in a while. Kurt smiled bigger than he's probably ever smiled. Sure, this love may just be dopamine and nor epinephrine, but Kurt didn't care.

**Song 8: Without You- RENT**

Kurt never expected his first slow dance to be to a song from RENT. He also didn't expect it to be in he and Wes' Dalton dorm room on a Saturday night. But there were a lot of things about that night that he didn't expect.

It started as usual, Kurt beginning his nightly routine at ten o' clock, while Wes went out with his girlfriend. Kurt didn't really care that he was by himself, he liked the silence every once in a great while. He took a shower, moisturized his skin, and laid out clothes for the next day. He was just about to climb into bed at eleven when there was a knock at his door. He groaned and pulled himself to it, expecting it to be Rhett. That kid was always bothering Kurt to see if he could help with his French homework. At all hours! What he didn't expect to find was Blaine, grinning goofily with a copy of RENT in one hand and package of RedVines in the other. Kurt laughed and invited him in.

"I was thinking we could watch RENT together." Blaine set both of the things down on Kurt's desk and spun to look at him. Kurt tried to look stern at him for interrupting his beauty sleep, but ended up breaking into a fit of giggles at Blaine's pout.

"Fine. But just one movie. I'm hanging out with Merc tomorrow."

Blaine practically fist-pumped and grabbed the movie. He popped it in and they sat on the futon Wes had purchased for the large room. They watched Seasons of Love, both singing loudly. Kurt was glad to watch this with someone who would sing along like he did. They watched in silence (other than singing), Kurt sitting to the right of Blaine. Halfway through La Vie Boheme, Blaine stretched his arm along the back of the chair and onto Kurt's shoulder. It was another thing he didn't expect. He gradually sank into Blaine's hold. They continued to watch as if this intimate moment wasn't happening. Kurt also didn't expect Blaine to stand halfway through Without You and offer his outstretched hand to Kurt. He gave Kurt a warm, charming smile.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, smirk dancing on his lips.

"Why yes, Mister Anderson." Kurt slowly took his hand and rose to meet him. Blaine pulled Kurt into his warm embrace and started slowly swaying. They danced throughout the rest of the movie, and when it ended and the credits began to play, Blaine slowly brought his hand to cup Kurt's chin. He lifted it up for Kurt to look into his eyes, and then softly kissed him.

Sure, Kurt didn't expect his first slow dance to be to a song from RENT. He also didn't expect his first kiss to happen while the credits rolled across the dark screen. There were a lot of things he didn't expect that night.

**Song 9: Cannibal- Ke$ha**

Kurt laughed as he heard the telltale beat of one of the weirdest songs Ke$ha had ever produced. He was riding in Blaine's car, just driving.

"What?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was giggling like a maniac as the song talked about eating livers.

"Have you ever heard this song before?" He managed to get out. Blaine shook his head.

"Oh Gaga. It's brilliant!" Kurt continued to laugh as he turned up the volume on Blaine's radio.

*!*

"What-"

"I told you."

"the hell?"

"I told you it was.., interesting."

"Never again, Kurt. Never again."

**Song 10: Night Surgeon- Repo! The Genetic Opera (This one is REALLY AU.)**

"Dear Kurt, I am so sorry, can you forgive me for this?" Blaine stoically stood as the Largoes fit him with his RepoMan suit. They pushed him into a freezer where a man sat tied to a chair. They wanted him to kill this man, but Blaine didn't think he could do it. He couldn't let Kurt down. Not again.

"Remember what you did to Kurt." They sang. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think about how he had accidentally killed his husband, his one true love.

"Kill him, Blaine. Don't let Shilo find out about your secret Repo Life." Rotti had warned. Blaine knew he couldn't trust the old man. He slowly reached for his knife. After all, he is the night surgeon.

**A/N: Sorry if the last two are a little short, but the first three are pretty long. Thanks for your feedback! I've already gotten like ten favorites and story alerts, so thank you so much! ** **I know this entire fandom is kinda bad at reviewing, so I'm pretty happy with what I have. Thanks!**

**-Max**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Obviously._

_A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry for making ya'll wait so long for this chapter! I've been sofa king busy! But, here I am! And without further ado: Klaine Song Shuffle, Chapter Three!_

**Song One: Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5 (This was requested by pink lemonade89)**

"Kurt. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Blaine, I gotta go to bed. I'll see you later."

"Kurt, please just stay."

"Blaine, it's not like you can do anything."

Blaine watched as Kurt left his dorm room. He only asked to why Kurt was so upset lately, but Kurt refused to answer. He wanted to Kurt to be happy again. He knew that Kurt cried himself to sleep, Wes had informed him of that. Blaine asked him to stay a million times, but Kurt always told him to leave it alone. He didn't want to just stand by and ignore the fact that a guy he was practically in love with was so sad all the time. So he decided to fix it.

He left his room and walked down the hall. Kurt only lived a few doors from where Blaine did, so they hung out all the time. He swiftly knocked on the door and when no one answered, he tried to open it. He jiggled the door-knob and found it to be locked.

"Kurt. It's me, Blaine. Please open up."

When Kurt didn't answer, he began to get worried. He tried knocking again, just incase Kurt was showering or something, but the door stayed locked.

"Kurt. C'mon. I'm sorry!"

Silence.

"Kurt, if you don't open the door, I'll break it down."

This time, he heard a muffled noise. Something that sounded suspiciously like a sob. That's all Blaine needed. He backed up and then kicked the door with all of his strength. Okay, so maybe it took a few tries, but the door finally broke, swinging into the room. Blaine immediately ran inside and found it empty.

"Kurt?" He whispered. Another sob came from behind the closed door of the bathroom. He ran to the closed door and jiggled the knob. Luckily, this one wasn't locked.

"Blaine, go away."

Blaine swung open the door anyway and found Kurt leaning against the wall next to the shower. He looked even paler than he usually did, which was saying quite a lot. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, but also blood-shot. The thing that shocked Blaine the most was the line of blood running from Kurt's wrist to the crook of his elbow.

"Oh my god, Kurt. What are you doing?"

"Blaine, get out of here."

Blaine shook his head before grabbing a towel laying on the counter and pressing it to the cut on Kurt's arm.

"Blaine, seriously."

"Kurt, I will stay here all night. I'm not leaving you here. I won't leave without you."

**Song 2: Finally- Fergie**

Ever since Kurt Hummel was a little boy, he wanted love like every Disney princess had. He wanted someone who loved him even if he had a wicked stepmother, or if he was a son of a failed inventor, or even if his father was the king of the sea. Disney made it look so easy. You only had to know your prince charming for a day before he loved you unconditionally for the rest of your lives. Of course, that rarely ever happened in the real world, but six-year-old Kurt didn't know that. So he continued waiting for his prince.

It wasn't until high school did Kurt realize that his fairy-tale dream was ridiculous. He was the only out kid at William-McKinley high school, there was no one for him to love. Who would ever love him, the diva who sang like a girl? So he stopped his foolish dreaming.

And then he met Blaine. And those long ago discarded dreams became a reality. Finally, his life wasn't so bad. It was actually the best time of his life. He had someone who accepted his love. Finally.

**Song 3: Gettin' Along- Dumbledore and Umbridge (This is more of an Umbridge-Appreciation story)**

Wes looked at his phone one more time. Warbler rehearsal begins in two minutes and Blaine and Kurt have yet to arrive.

"Should I text them?" Wes leaned over to whisper to David.

"No man. Rehearsal hasn't even begun yet. Chill the fuck out."

"David Williams! Don't use that type of language when I have my gavel in my hand. I will not hesitate to beat your black ass with it."

David rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Rhett about the Super Bowl that was quickly approaching. Wes looked back at his phone. One minute left. Is it weird that he was feeling giddy? Warbler practice gets him excited. In more than one way.

"David. It's four. Shall we commence Warblering?"

"Whatever." Wes smiled and brought his gavel down onto the wood table.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. Charlie, a senior Warbler, raised his hand.

"Kurt and Blaine aren't here yet." Wes smirked at David and pulled out his Blackberry. He texted Blaine one message:

_Where R U and Kurt? –W_

They all waited a few minutes. Wes' phone stayed silent.

"I'm texting him again."

*!*

Wes' phone remained silent seven texts later.

"Fuck this, I'm going to find them!"

Wes stormed out of the choir room and climbed the stairs to Blaine's dorm building. He practically ran down the hall before reaching Blaine's room. He banged on the door loudly a few times before yelling.

"I know you're in there!"

Wes waited for a few seconds before the door flew open revealing Blaine, clothes rumpled and hair tangled.

"Did you get my text?" Blaine stared daggers at Wes, but Wes just nonchalantly crossed his arms. Blaine slowly nodded.

"Well you didn't text me back." Blaine slammed the door in his face. Wes stood, shocked for a few seconds before pulling his phone out again and sending a quick text.

_Horny bastards. –W_

He was halfway back down the hall before he heard Blaine yell.

"Oh my god Wes! Stop texting me!"

**Song 4: Any Kind of Guy- Big Time Rush (Don't judge.)**

Blaine looked across the room to Kurt. He was so close, yet so far away. Blaine wanted to be his guy. He wanted to be the one Kurt loved, but that's not what Kurt needed right now. Kurt needed someone who could be his mentor, his best friend. So that's what Blaine would give him. He would be the guy that Kurt needed at this very moment. He would be a mentor, a friend, a brother, and when Kurt finally wanted it, a boyfriend. He could wait. He just needed Kurt to decide. He could wait. He could be any kind of guy.

**Song 5: I'm Scared- Duffy (OMG, I LOVE DUFFY! Look. Her. Up. NAO!)**

Kurt and Blaine's home is silent. Completely silent. The stereo hasn't played in weeks, and the dust is almost half an inch thick. The coffee cup that sits on the table is still half-full, but has long since grown cold. The blinds stay pulled shut, and every room is dark even when the sun is shining outside. The jeans stay rumpled at the foot of the bed, he can't bear to go in the bedroom anymore.

So many things make him remember. The smell of his sweet cologne, the books on the dresser, the clothes pressed neatly in the closet. He would never admit having a diary, but he does. At least, he did. Now it lay forgotten next to his favorite coffee-stained book. There's a towel still on a rack in the bathroom, but it goes unnoticed. Every little thing in the house harbors a memory. A memory that wishes to be forgotten.

Blaine just sits on the couch. He can't remember the last time he got up. There's only one thought that runs through his mind.

_Kurt's gone. _

In a split-second, Blaine's life changed. The one he loved was ripped from his arms- literally. He can't ever smell Kurt's cologne, or taste coffee on his lips. Blaine doesn't want to leave. If he leaves, this becomes real. He scared of what the world brings when he's alone.

Kurt's gone, and now Blaine's scared.

_A/N: What a happy note to end on, amirite? I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been really busy lately! But I've had like three days off from school so I decided to get my ass in gear! Thank you, snow god! _

_I don't know if this will be the last chapter… depends. What do you think? _

_-Max_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor the songs used in this chapter. _

_A/N: Yeah, I thought I was done too. But I just went two weeks without any internet connection other than school, so I spent a lot of time writing song drabbles in my notebook. These are those drabbles. (AHAHA, Law and Order quote!) _

* * *

**Song One: DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again- Usher**

Blaine downs the last of his drink, turning away from the bar and facing the pulsating dance floor. He sways his hips to the beat, not caring that he's normally a terrible dancer. He lets his feet carry him to the dance floor, pausing before beginning to dance with a random man. The music drops, and everyone on the floor throws their hands towards the sky.

The man Blaine is dancing with turns, and Blaine looks into his eyes. The blue-green-gray combination is familiar; Blaine is certain he'd never be able to forget eyes like those. The music continues to pump through the speakers, filling the club with sound and making the floor rumble with the bass.

Blaine and the man are dancing like it's the end of the world; letting their bodies come together as one, closing their eyes and letting the music take control. Their hands wander each other's bodies, too intoxicated with alcohol and love at the moment to be embarrassed.

They dance together all night, like it's the very last night of their lives.

* * *

**Song Two: Can't Have You- Jonas Brothers**

Blaine stares at the piece of paper in his trembling hands, letting tears cascade down his cheeks. He closes his eyes and drops the letter, letting it float to the ground gracefully.

"Please come back," He whispers, the words clogged with the tears that catch in his throat. His knees buckle, making his body slowly sink to the tiled floor. He kneels for a moment, his head falling into his hands. He cries for hours.

When he finally pulls himself off the kitchen floor and drags himself to his bed, he realizes that he couldn't sleep if he tried. He's not sure if he'd wake up.

Kurt had warned him. He'd told Blaine that he already had one foot out the door, and if he caught Blaine doing it again, he'd be gone. Blaine hadn't believed it. He'd been blind, letting his foolish actions cost him the love of his life.

He just wants Kurt back. He wants to hold him at night and wake up to his beautiful eyes in the morning. He just wants to hear Kurt's floating voice, to hear it say one simple, yet meaningful, sentence,

"I love you."

He's dying without Kurt's love. He'd rather just be alone if he knows that he can't have him.

* * *

**Song Three: Butterfly Fly Away- Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus **

Kurt was eight years old when his mother died. He barely remembers her. He does remember her radiant smile, the blindingly bright teeth. He remembers her glasz eyes, but that's only because he sees them in the mirror every morning. He remembers her voice, the clear, lifting soprano that lulled him to sleep almost every night.

Then she died, leaving behind a heartbroken father and a confused little boy. Burt wasn't used to taking care of his son, but he learned quickly. He balanced his business and his home, only letting them overlap when Kurt wanted to help with the cars. Kurt was an independent child, but he still needed his daddy to brush his teeth twice a day, comb his hair in the morning, and drive him back and forth from school and various piano lessons. He did it all by himself.

Whenever Kurt had nightmares, he was always there to hold his hand and sing to him. He didn't have a voice like his wife's but it still calmed Kurt just the same.

One night, it wouldn't work. Kurt wouldn't tell him what the dream was about, and Burt's voice just couldn't lull him back to sleep. So he started to sing a favorite song of his wife's, one he knew Kurt would remember.

_Catepillar, in the tree. How you wonder who you'll be, _

_ You can't go far but you can always dream. _

Soon, Kurt's shaky voice had quietly joined in. They sang the whole song through before Kurt paused to whisper in the dark,

"I miss mommy."

Burt hugged his son tighter and kissed the crown of his head.

"Me too, buddy. Me too,"

* * *

**Song Four: Summerboy- Lady Gaga **

Kurt sinks his feet into the sand, while simultaneously sliding a pair of black Raybans over his eyes. He leans back into the beach chair, letting the sun soak over his sunscreen-covered skin. He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the Pacific Ocean lull him into a calm state of rest. He relishes in the silence of the afternoon, about to fall asleep until something crashes into his chair and literally flips him over.

"Oh sh-" He hears a voice call, but he's too focused on his unbelievable want to kick some ass to hear it. He opens his eyes and meets a pair of golden eyes and a head of curly black hair.

"Oh, my gosh. I am so, so, sorry!" The man exclaims, helping Kurt off the ground with a tanned arm. "I was walking and not watching where I was going." He explains, righting Kurt's beach chair and draping the towel back over it.

"I don't remember ordering a wake-up call." Kurt jokes dryly, and the man laughs musically.

"Blaine," He man says, holding out his hand for Kurt to shake. He does so gently, giving Blaine what he hopes is a warm smile.

"Kurt," He responds, and Blaine nods his curly head.

"So, Kurt," Blaine begins, looking a bit sheepish. "Do you live around here or are you on vacation?"

"Oh, I live just a few blocks away. I walk down here everyday to read or listen to music." Blaine nods again, looking genuinely interested.

"Cool. Well, I'm on vacation and I'm a little lost." Blaine rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kurt laughs. "I was wondering if you could give me some directions?" Kurt laughs again before grabbing his keys and standing.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, Summer Boy."

* * *

**Song Five: In The End- Nick Jonas and the Administration **

Blaine stands stiffly as they lower the casket into the ground, before stepping forward to drop a flower into the hole. He steps back to his place near the grave, brushing away a tear with the back of his hand.

His suit is incredibly uncomfortable, but it was the only one he could find on such short notice. He can't remember the last time he's worn a suit, it was probably his junior prom. A sob rips from his throat at the memory. He adjusts his collar, wishing someone were there to do it for him.

He wishes Kurt were there to fix it.

Santana notices him fidgeting and reaches over to clasp his hand. It surprises him, and he looks over to the Latina woman. She smiles through her own tears, squeezing his hand. She's not the person he really wants to hold hands with. He doesn't even know why she came.

He catches Finn's eyes from across the grave, and the taller boy looks hopeless. He has one arm around his mother, attempting to calm her bone wracking sobs. His expression is lost.

Blaine isn't exactly sure why he's here. He probably isn't helping anyone's heartache except Santana's who needs someone to keep her grounded.

He watches as someone approaches the grave, holding more flowers in their hands. They let them float to the top of the casket, biting their lip to hold back more tears. They take a deep breath before speaking,

"I love you, dad."

That's when Blaine finally moves, going to envelope his boyfriend in a bone crushing hug. Kurt sobs into his chest, and Blaine squeezes him tighter, never wanting to let go.

They feel more arms around them, and Blaine realizes that Carole and Finn had both joined in the hug.

Kurt is only seventeen.

Blaine is seventeen.

Finn is seventeen

Kurt lost a mother nine years ago.

Blaine lost a mother three years ago.

Finn lost a father sixteen years ago.

Carole lost her first husband sixteen years ago.

A husband, a father, and two mothers.

Today, they lost someone new. A father, a husband, a step-dad, and a mentor.

Today they lost Burt Hummel.

* * *

_A/N: GAH! What is it with me and ending chapters with such depressing stories? Damn. _

_I WILL be getting to **Boy's Night In in Lima**. I SWEAR TO GRILLED CHEESUS I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON IT. _

_Don't give up hope, dear readers! _

_REVIEW! Please? _

_lessthanthree, _

_Max. _


End file.
